


The Deck Was Rigged (We Choose Our Fate)

by PuppyLove2468



Series: Shuffle the Deck (Leave it up to Fate) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Needs Hugs, Gen, Getting the fuck out, I meant for this to be longer, No beta we die like Six, Roleswap, Short, T is for the single swear word, The Author is Sleep Deprived, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, five hargreeves needs a hug, i finally figured out how to tag, including me, its currently 3 in the morning and im here tagging, its fuck, or would it be a powerswap?, the Author Needs a Hug, the word is fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLove2468/pseuds/PuppyLove2468
Summary: With Ben missing and Six dead it's a race to get out of the house before something happens to the others.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Shuffle the Deck (Leave it up to Fate) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Deck Was Rigged (We Choose Our Fate)

Diego was the first to leave.

Two days after the funeral he revealed he had been planning to for a while, walking out the front door with one last “Fuck you!” to Sir Reginald Hargreeves.

They learned later from Mom that he had joined a local police academy and had given up using his powers.

That was the start of the end.

Everyone was suddenly planning their escape.

\----------

In the two months since Six’s funeral Vanya learned three things.

One, if you focused hard enough you could change a ghost’s appearance.

Two, Six was surprisingly good at scaring away other ghosts.

And Three, there was five thousand dollars hidden in Six’s mattress.

The first two were pleasant surprises, the third was just a surprise.

“How did you get so much!?”

“I have my ways.”

“Well that’s vaguely ominous.”

“Thank you.”

Vanya also learned why exactly Six had neglected his health.

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and I was there for the baseball incident.”

“I was just trying to get everyone out of here!”

“While you suffer for it?”

“It doesn’t matter! Especially now.”

She sighed, “Six, you matter too, just as much as us.”

“I-”

“Even if you don’t think so, I do, we all do. We don’t want to see you hurt Six.”

“...It’s too late.”

She almost reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but quickly aborted the gesture.

“It’s never too late. Even if it's...different..now. We’re still here, and we still care.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

\---------------

It was three months after the funeral when Klaus joined in on their planning.

He walked into Vanya’s corner™ of the living room while she was talking to Six, he took one look at her curled up on the floor, and mumbling to herself, and he said, “I’m coming with you.”

So he joined their little planning sessions, Vanya translating ghost to Klaus.

They saved, and they researched, and they did everything in their power to get out as soon as they possibly could, because every second they spent in the Academy was a chance they could end up like one of their brothers.

By the time four months had passed since the funeral, they were fully prepared to move into an apartment downtown, cheap and small, but well within their budget, they would take anything above living with Sir Reginald Hargreeves another second.

So in April of 2008 Vanya, Klaus, and Six move out leaving two last siblings in the house.

\--------------

It was five months after the funeral when Allison convinced Luther to leave with her.

It was an ultimatum really, face the unknown and leave with her, or face loneliness and Sir Reginald Hargreeves everyday.

In another universe he might have said no, stuck with the familiar, the place where he was needed.

But in this one?

In this one he says yes.

Afterall, he’s just Number Two, without the other numbers around there’s no point to it, second best in a race with no other competitors.

In this universe the weight of the world isn’t on his shoulders, he isn’t expected to lift it with ease.

In this universe his sister is giving him the choice to follow her in escape.

In this universe he has no illusions on whether or not his father loves him.

The answer is no.

He proved that five months ago.

So Luther says yes.

And in September, when they’ve saved enough for two plane tickets, and a hotel room?

Well at that point there’s no one in the Academy to celebrate their eighteenth birthday, at least not at the time.

But time travel does funny things to your personal timeline.

And there's still one little boy trapped in the Academy, though he may have been the first to disappear from its walls, he was the last to leave.


End file.
